In the Hands of Fate
by Mask of Twilight
Summary: Thrown into a pit of confusion; torn between her love for Mamoru, and her strange feelings for Demando; Usagi Tsukino doesn't know what to do! Set in SMR, SailorMoon is kidnapped by Demando, and is unsure of the strange feelings he fills her heart with...
1. Chapter I

In the Hands of Fate  
By: Mask of Twilight  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all of it's characters do not belong to me, but to the wonderful Naoko-sama. I am only borrowing her extravagant cast of super-heroes and villians for this little fic of mine. ^_~ Moon Crystal Power!!!  
  
AN: This fic takes place during SMR, the best series, in my opinion. For now, it is rated PG-13, but that is very liable to change, going higher to some degree. I'll have you know that this fic is based wholey on heterosexuality, and contains no f/f or m/m relationships, unless I bring in Haruka/Michiru, but that will all depend on how the story unfolds.  
This story, (which, if I'm not careful, may turn into a novel...) mainly focuses on Prince Demando, Usagi, and Mamoru, but the others are in there as well. The senshi just don't have quite as big a role. If you have a problem with that, then I suggest you leave. Also, as much as I love Black/Wicked Lady(whatever you want to call her), she will not be appearing in this story, though Chibi-usa will be.   
...Alright, I think that's everything...so, on with the fanfic!  
  
Chapter I:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Encumbered forever by desire and ambition  
There's a hunger still unsatisfied  
Our weary eyes still stray to the horizon  
Though down this road we've been so many times...  
~Pink Floyd  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prince Demando sat in his throne room, his elbow propped on the arm of the chair, his pale cheek resting in the palm of his hand. He seemed utterly entranced by the image before his eyes; enthralled by the beauty of it. Yet in his pale violet eyes, there was torment, lust, and even love. His eyes reflected the torrent of emotions raging through his soul. All he wanted was peace, but he knew that such a thing couldn't be, unless he had her.   
  
Standing up, Demando strode closer to the hologram; gazing steadily at the image as he had done so many times before. He had memorized every detail a thousand times over. The contours of her perfect face, her long beautiful neck, the curves of her exquisite body, the gentle slope of her breasts, hidden beneath a modest, yet somehow revealing silk dress...and her gorgeous golden hair, cascading gently around her graceful form.  
  
Demando let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Oh, how he longed to embrace her; to hold her in his arms as he covered her face and neck with sweet kisses. He wanted so much to discover all her secrets; to feel her smooth skin beneath his fingertips. To hear her say those three meaningful words to him, he would give anything and everything.  
  
But such things were not to be. His goddess would never love him of her own free will, that was clear. The Fates had already ruled that she would be with her true love, King Endymion.  
  
But the Prince of Nemesis just smiled mischeviously. Lucky for him, he didn't believe in such a thing as Fate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen stood quietly in the control room of the half-demolished Crystal Palace. All eyes were fixed on the projection of King Endymion, who had just finished relating to the group a long narrative concerning the infamous Black Moon family. They were an ancient family, with an ancestry almost as extensive as that of the White Moon from long ago. But the Black Moon family had fallen quickly into darkness, and now, the most recent stems of that rotting family tree were attempting to destroy a beautiful future to fulfill a false vengeance.  
  
Sailor Moon clenched her fist. "We've got to stop them!" she said, an extremely determined edge to her voice. She glanced down at the sleeping Chibi-usa and smiled slightly. She had a daughter now, and she would do anything possible to keep that child from harm.  
  
King Endymion smiled. "Yes, we do need to stop them, but not yet. We should take advantage of the lull in attacks and rest. I'm sure you all need some sleep."  
  
The senshi nodded, though somewhat grudgingly. King Endymion motioned to some chairs and sofas in the corner of the room. "I'm sorry I don't have anything better, but the back half of the Palace is almost completely destroyed, and unfortunately, that was where the living quarters were."  
  
"This will do fine, King," Mercury said politely. The others agreed, though Jupiter seemed quite put out. She sat down in a large, soft chair, her arms crossed. "We shouldn't be sitting around! We should be out kickin' those freak's butts!"  
  
This caused a laugh from the others, and King Endymion smiled. "I'll be back in a little while. I have some things to do. Make yourselves comfortable." He turned to Tuxedo Kamen. "You will take care of Chibi-usa?"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen nodded. "Of course, King. We would never allow anything to happen to her." He put his arm around Sailor Moon's shoulders. She smiled. "We'll take good care of her," she agreed.  
  
"And we'll help, too!" cried Venus, and the others nodded energetically. Assured that Chibi-usa was safe, King Endymion nodded his thanks, and disappeared.  
  
The others sat down on the various chairs and couches, trying to get comfortable. Sailor Moon sat next to Tuxedo Kamen, Chibi-usa curled up in between them. Sailor Moon smiled at her future daughter, gently brushing some pink strands out of her small face. She was so peaceful when she slept. And even though she could be a brat at times, Usagi loved her with all her heart. In the future, she and Mamoru would create this child out of their love for each other, and that meant more to Usagi than anything else in all the world...  
  
She sighed happily and closed her eyes, ready to get some much needed sleep. But as soon as they were closed, she opened them again, and sat up slightly.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen looked at her, concerned. "What's wrong?" She pointed at Mars, who was standing up, and seemed very alert. Her dark eyes were fixed on the doorway, as though she saw something that no one else could.   
  
"Mars?" asked Venus timidly. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm not sure..." Mars replied softly. "I feel something there, but I don't know what it is."  
  
Just then, Chibi-usa stretched and opened her crimson eyes. "What's going on...?" she asked sleepily. Tuxedo Kamen held her hand and stood slightly in front of the child, ready to protect her at all costs. "We're not sure yet. Just stay close to me," he told her.  
  
Sailor Moon smiled slightly at Chibi-usa, then turned back to Rei. "Does it feel good or bad?" she asked, fear creeping into her voice.   
  
Mars took a step back. "It's definitely a negative aura," she said darkly. "I think we should get ready for a battle if it decides to attack." The others nodded, prepared for anything. All eyes watched the doorway, but for a moment, nothing happened. But then suddenly, the doors burst open, revealing the shadowed figure of a man. Sailor Moon frowned. Who was this man, and why was he here? She watched as he stepped forward into the light, and she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He was tall, around Mamoru's height, but was a few years older than him. The man's snow-white hair fell around his pale face, a few strands in the way of his icy violet eyes. It was the eyes that entranced Sailor Moon; that made it where she couldn't look away.  
  
"Who are you?" Jupiter demanded, balling up her fists threateningly.  
  
The man laughed softly and answered, though his eyes never left Sailor Moon. "I am Prince Demando of Nemesis," he stepped closer. "And I have come to claim what should have been mine long ago."  
  
"And what is that?" Mars asked, embers glowing in her dark eyes.  
  
Sailor Moon watched him, her eyes never leaving his face. She couldn't move, couldn't fight. He seemed to be calling her to him. She took a step forward, unable to resist. What made her do this, she didn't know. She only knew that she had to be in his arms.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen watched as Sailor Moon walked towards the Prince. What was she doing? "Sailor Moon, stop!" he called, reaching towards her. She did stop for a moment, and looked back at her friends. She shook her head lightly, and seemed to come out of some sort of trance.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" she asked, bewildered. But then Price Demando called her, and, against her better judgment, she once agian met his gaze.  
  
"Come with me, Sailor Moon. You belong with me." His voice was soft and enticing, filled with emotion. She was captivated by him; his voice, his eyes. She walked forward again.  
  
"No, Sailor Moon! What are you doing?!" Chibi-usa's small voice echoed through the room, but Sailor Moon wasn't listening. She had reached Demando, and was now encircled in his arms. He kissed her softly, yet passionately, on her soft lips.  
  
"Usako!" Tuxedo Kamen cried as he pulled out a rose, praying that it's thorns would wound this demon. He threw it forcefully, but it was too late. The two had disappeared, as if they had never been.  
  
"No!"  
"Usagi!"  
"What happened to her?!"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen ignored the Senshi's exclamations, and walked slowly over to where the two had been standing moments before. His eyes were full of sorrow. "Usako..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter II

In the Hands of Fate  
By: Mask of Twilight  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all of it's characters do not belong to me, but to the wonderful Naoko-sama. I am only borrowing her extravagant cast of super-heroes and villians for this little fic of mine. ^_~ Moon Crystal Power!!!  
  
AN: Thanks for all the reviews! They're much appreciated. I love writing, so it helps when I know people are actually reading my words. And I agree with you all, Demando is the best! *sighs dreamily as she thinks of the seductive villain*^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter II  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Encumbered forever by desire and ambition  
There's a hunger still unsatisfied  
Our weary eyes still stray to the horizon  
Though down this road we've been so many times...  
~Pink Floyd  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi awoke slowly, not sure of where she was, or why she was there. Her vision was slightly blurry; she felt dizzy and disoriented. Staring up at the ceiling, she tried to organize her thoughts. What had happened? She looked at her surroundings, her fuzzy mind beginning to clear. She was in a nicely furnished room with a high ceiling and tall windows on one wall, revealing the cloudy night sky beyond. Usagi frowned. She couldn't see the moon.  
  
Sitting up, she saw that she was in a large bed with silken sheets covering her body. She was no longer morphed into Sailor Moon, and was dressed in a white silk gown with gold trim. It was a beautiful dress, but what was she doing wearing it?  
  
"So, you're awake, Serenity."  
  
Usagi jumped visibly at the words and turned to look for the person who had said them. The man who had taken her from her friends stood by the bed, watching her with those piercing violet eyes. He was dressed in less formal clothes than before; white pants and a white shirt. She couldn't help but notice that the top several buttons were loose, revealing his muscular chest. All in all, he looked very handsome and seductive, though she tried to ignore this. She looked up at him with slightly fearful eyes; all of the emotions she had felt for him before now gone. "Where am I?" she asked. "And what am I doing here?"  
  
He smiled slightly, though Usagi wasn't quite sure she liked that smile. It seemed to mock her. He sat on the edge of the bed before answering, which made Usagi slightly uncomfortable. "Where you are is not your concern," his voice was deep and soothing. Catching her off-guard, Demando leaned over her, the upper half of his body pinning her down. His eyes roved over her prone body, then met her eyes. He smiled mischeiveiously and continued, "As to why you're here, well, I'd think that was obvious."  
  
He then kissed her, letting his tongue enter her mouth. Usagi tried to break away from the passionate kiss, but he wouldn't allow it. As soon as she tried to pull away, he bit her lower lip, his teeth forcing her to keep her mouth locked to his. She pushed against his chest, and hit him until he finally pulled away, laughing. Usagi glared at him, her eyes full of hatred. She quickly put a hand to her mouth and rubbed it thoroughly back and forth across her lips, allowing him to see the disgust evident on her face.  
  
He merely looked at her, seemingly lost in thought. Aster a moment, he stood up and headed towards the door. "Get some rest," he said softly. "I'll be back shortly."  
  
Usagi watched as he left the room, and couldn't help but notice that he didn't lock the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's all my fault!" Mamoru cried as he slammed his fist aginst the wall in anguish. "I should have protected her!"  
  
Rei walked up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Mamoru, it wasn't your fault...we all should have acted more quickly."  
  
Ami looked up from her computer. "It wouldn't have made a difference," she explained. "I did a scan on Prince Demando while he was here, and he had an energy force-field surrounding him."  
  
"So none of our attacks would have gotten through?" concluded Makoto. Ami shook her head.   
  
Chibi-usa stood by King Endymion, who had returned soon after Usagi had been taken. The little girl was crying softly, clutching her Luna-P for comfort. Minako knelt next to her, and wiped away the tears with her finger. "Don't cry, Chibi-usa. We'll get her back, I promise." Chibi-usa sniffed and smiled a small smile. "You think so?" she asked. Minako smiled back. "I know so," she replied.  
  
"But first we need to figure out where they went," said Makoto.  
  
"Ami, could you trace them?" asked Rei.  
  
"I'm afraid not," she replied softly, putting away her computer. "I tried, but he was too strong. He blocked the sensor."  
  
All was quiet for a moment; everyone was deep in thought. Mamoru looked at his future self. "Prince Demando is from the Black Moon, right?" he asked softly. King Endymion nodded. "Yes, he's the current leader of the family, and the strongest as far as I know." he sighed. "Why he has taken Sailor Moon, I don't know, but it is essential that we rescue her."  
  
"Yes," agreed Ami. "But how?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter III

In the Hands of Fate  
By: Mask of Twilight  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all of it's characters do not belong to me, but to the wonderful Naoko-sama. I am only borrowing her extravagant cast of super-heroes and villians for this little fic of mine. ^_~ Moon Crystal Power!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter III  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Encumbered forever by desire and ambition  
There's a hunger still unsatisfied  
Our weary eyes still stray to the horizon  
Though down this road we've been so many times...  
~Pink Floyd  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi walked slowly down the halls of the palace, for that was hat it was, a palace made out of dark crystal. She could feel the negative energy emanating from the very walls, and it was starting to have an effect on her. Her breathing was harsh, her limbs were weary, and her head was growing heavy. Deciding she should rest for a moment, she leaned against the wall to catch her breath.  
  
"Have you seen the Prince lately?"  
  
Usagi looked up quickly, but soon realized that the voice was not speaking to her. It was coming from a room to her right. There were two voices, one male and one female. It was the female who spoke next. "No, I haven't!" she snapped.  
  
Usagi peered into the room and saw the two people. One, she recognized as Esmeraude, but the other, a young man with dark blue hair, she didn't know. She listened as their conversation continued.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked the man.  
  
"Nothing's wrong! Why would anything be wrong with me, Saffiru?" Esmeraude said innocently.  
  
"It's obvious, Esmeraude," Saffiru replied scornfully. "You're distracted."  
  
Esmeraude groaned. "Why does that brat, Sailor Moon have to be here? What could Demando possibly want with her?"  
  
Saffiru sighed and shook his head. "I don't understand him either. He's obsessed with the enemy."  
  
"He is not!" Esmeraude exclaimed, clutching her pink fan tightly. "He probably just brought her here to destroy her, and to get the Ginzuishou."  
  
Saffiru looked at her disapprovingly. "And what about you? I thought Demando wanted you to go retrieve the Small Lady."  
  
Esmeraude blushed slightly. "Well, I..."  
  
"You didn't even look for her, did you?" asked Saffiru, his arms crossed.  
  
"Of course I did! I just...came back for a little break, that's all...but you're right, I suppose I should go find her...I'll go now," Esmeraude mumbled as she disappeared. Usagi quickly hurried on, afraid that Saffiru would see her.  
  
She stopped a little later, having to rest again. Her thoughts were full of fear for Chibi-usa. She couldn't let them take her away as well! Exhausted, she slid down to the floor, her head bowed. 'What can I do, though?' she thought miserably. 'I'm stuck here. Mamo-chan's so far away from me...I'm all alone!' Tears sprang to her soft blue eyes. "I can't help save you, Chibi-usa," she said aloud. "I can't even save myself...!" For a moment, she was overcome by her tears. But she then struggled to regain her composure, wiping at her eyes. "But I can try!" she continued. "I have to find a way out of here!"  
  
She rose and clutched her brooch that contained the Silver Imperium Crystal. She had to transform into Sailor Moon to escape. Making sure that the hallway was empty, she said the words that would turn her into the Senshi of the Moon. "Moon Crystal Power...Make up!!!" Usagi waited for the transformation to begin, but...nothing happened.  
  
"What?!" Usagi cried. "It didn't work?" But truthfully, she wasn't surprised. In this fortress of Black Poison Crystal, her powers were nothing. Her hands shook slightly as she lowered her brooch, clutching it tightly to her breast. She couldn't transform and she was far away from her loved ones. Her future daughter was in danger, and she couldn't help her.  
  
...She was trapped...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Demando walked down the passage that lead to the room where he had left Serenity. He had had his fun with her, but now it was time to put his plan into action.  
  
He was almost there when he stopped. To his left, slumped on the floor, sleeping, was Serenity. Demando smiled and lifted her light body into his arms. He carried her with ease back to her room, and laid her carefully on the bed. He settled himself next to her, silently watching his goddess sleep. She looked so peaceful...but he knew it was only a facade. Her cheeks were red and slightly damp, showing that she'd been crying. Demando sighed and ran a finger along her cheek. He hated for her to go through this; he knew that this would not be the last time she cried before she finally belonged to him.  
  
He kissed her lightly on the top of her head and ran his fingers through her silky hair. It was just as soft as he imagined it to be. Looking at her vulnerable and enticing body, it crossed his mind to take her right then, when she could do nothing to stop him. But he quickly dismissed that thought. He would never sink so low as to resort to rape. She was worth far more than that. He loved her, there was no doubt, and all he wanted was for her to love him in return.  
  
Demando's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden movement of the girl next to him. She was waking up. Her bug blue eyes opened, and looked up at him with surprise. She was about to speak, but was silenced by Demando's finger on her lips. "Shhh," he said softly. "Don't be alarmed."  
  
She glared at him and took his hand away. "Don't touch me!" she said with contempt. He smiled slowly and looked into her innocent blue eyes.  
  
"If you cooperate with me, I'll send you back to your friends."  
  
Usagi looked up at him suspiciously. "You'd send me home?" Demando looked at her, saddness evident in his eyes. "If that's what you wish," he said quietly.  
  
"And why would you do that?" she asked. He didn't answer. For a moment, his eyes held such emotion that she had to look away. He did the same, and when his gaze fell upon her once more, they were cold, all the emotion gone.  
  
"Look at me, Serenity," he said softly, turning her face towards his. She gasped as she saw a small vertical slit appear in his forehead, and, before she could look away, a flash of light blinded her. She swooned, enveloped in light. And then, suddenly, everything went black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After having been convinced that they could do nothing more without rest, the senshi fell asleep, exhausted, on the sofas and chairs, hoping that the morning would hold the solutions to their problems. Mamoru was unable to sleep, however. No matter how hard he tried, his eyes couldn't seem to close. His thoughts were constantly on his Usako. What had happened to her? Where was she now?  
  
Sighing, Mamoru went towards the door. He needed some fresh air. It was dark outside, though he could see several shades of pink and purple to the east. A pale dawn would soon come, though withought Usako, it would never really appear; not to him.  
  
Mamoru began to walk slowly down a destroyed and desolate path, tangles of weeds and brambles all along its edges. This place must have been a garden, once. He tried to imagine the sun shining, and beautiful flowers instead of weeds, but it was impossible.  
  
As he walked, the silence of twilight was suddenly broken by a sudden sound. It was a faint moan, distinctly female, coming from somewhere nearby. Mamoru headed for the sound, hoping against all hope that it would be her...  
  
He turned a corner and gasped at what he saw. It was Usako, his darling Usako, lying on the ground, unconcious. He rushed towards her and scooped her up into his arms. "Oh, Usako, please be okay..." he prayed as he kissed her forehead feverishly and hurried back to the palace.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter IV

In the Hands of Fate  
By: Mask of Twilight  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all of it's characters do not belong to me, but to the wonderful Naoko-sama. I am only borrowing her extravagant cast of super-heroes and villians for this little fic of mine. ^_~ Moon Crystal Power!!!  
  
AN: Thanks for all the reviews, minna! They really keep me going; you guys are great! And many thanks to my beta reader, Usagiprincess! Luv ya bunches!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter IV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Encumbered forever by desire and ambition  
There's a hunger still unsatisfied  
Our weary eyes still stray to the horizon  
Though down this road we've been so many times...  
~Pink Floyd  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The senshi woke to see the doors burst open, and Mamoru rush in, holding something in his arms. "Mamoru?! What-" began Rei, annoyed that she had been woken up. But then her jaw dropped as she saw what Mamoru held. "Usagi!" All four senshi, now fully awake, rushed towards their unconcious friend. Their cries of relief and happiness awoke Chibi-usa, who was curled up in a chair, asleep. She looked over to see what was going on, and quickly joined the group.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" she cried. "Is Usagi gonna' be okay?"   
  
"Let's hope so..." he answered, smiling at his future daughter. King Endymion sighed with relief. He gestured to the couch, saying, "Mamoru, let her lay down. We'll see if we can wake her." Mamoru quickly obliged and lay her gently on the sofa. Kneeling next to her, he called her name softly, but she made no response.  
  
"Where did you find her, Mamoru?" asked Makoto quietly. "Outside," he answered, his eyes never leaving Usagi's face. "Where the garden used to be."  
  
"Was anyone else there?" asked Endymion quickly. "Did you see anything unusual?"  
  
"No," Mamoru replied. "Just her, lying on the ground. All else was quiet."  
  
All quickly looked down as they heard Usagi groan softly, and saw her shift in her sleep. A sigh escaped from her lips before her eyes fluttered open, and she looked around, confused. "Where am I...?" Her eyes were slightly out of focus as she spoke. "Demando...?" she breathed, her voice barely above a whisper, but everyone caught the words. Mamoru frowned. She had not said that name with contempt or hatred. Fear, yes, but...some other emotion was there as well...  
  
"Usako..." he said softly, looking into her crystal blue eyes that he loved so much. "Usako, can you hear me?" She nodded slightly, looking at Mamoru, the dazed expression still in her eyes. But then her eyes focused, suddenly, and she threw herself into Mamoru's arms, crying, "Mamo-chan!" He clutched her tightly, tears filling his eyes. "Oh, Usako," he said as he stroked her hair. "You're safe, thank god...I'll never let anyone take you from me again, don't worry..."  
  
The senshi stayed silent, letting the lovers have a moment. But they all had huge smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes.  
  
Mamoru didn't ever want to let go of her, but Usagi quickly pulled away, a pained and slightly disturbed expression on her face. "What's wrong, Usako?" Mamoru asked, concerned. She frowned, and rested her head in one hand as if she suffered from some sort of headache. After a moment, she looked back up, the smile on her face once again. "It's nothing, Mamo-chan," she assured him, giving him another hug and then looking at the others.  
  
"Oh, minna, I'm so glad I'm back with all of you!" She stopped, then, seeing Chibi-usa, cried, "Chibi-usa! You're alright, thank goodness!" She hugged the little girl tightly.  
  
"Why wouldn't she be okay?" asked Rei. "We haven't let her out of our sight. Unlike you, who went away with that Demando guy."   
  
"Rei!" Ami cried.   
  
"What? It's true. The little odango-atama walked right up to him all on her own. She kissed him for god's sake!"  
  
"Rei, that's not fair!" Makoto said, glaring at Rei.  
  
"Not fair, is it?" Rei yelled. "Oh, so it's fair that she can run off with some evil prince and leave us behind, sick with worry?!"  
  
"Stop, Rei! That's enough!" shouted Mamoru. Everyone was quiet as they looked at Usagi. She was clutching Mamoru as if she would never let go, and was trembling all over. Mamoru told them all to leave, which they did without protest. Endymion looked at Mamoru and Usagi for a moment, thinking. Then he followed the rest out, leaving the two alone. Through the closed doors, they could faintly hear the senshi arguing.  
  
"Don't listen to them," Mamoru said. "Rei is just stressed out, that's all. She really does care for you; you know that."  
  
Usagi looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "But it's true, Mamo-chan! I'm a weakling that I couldn't resist his power...Oh, Mamo-chan, I was so scared! I was all alone, and I didn't know what to do!"  
  
"It's alright, Usako, you're safe now, no one can hurt you," Mamoru told her as he kissed her tears away. "I love you..." Instead of smiling at these words, Usagi drew away from him, the tears still coursing down her cheeks.   
  
"Usako, what's wrong?" Mamoru asked again. "What is it? You can tell me." She shook her head. "I don't know, Mamo-chan...nothing should be wrong, but I feel different...Oh, something is wrong with me!" She looked down at her hands, which were still trembling. "When you kiss me...I can't explain it, but...it just feels wrong, somehow!" He looked at her, not able to conceal the hurt expression on his face. "Oh, Mamo-chan! I'm so sorry; I know that sounds horrible!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. "I do love you! It's just...I think he did something to me, Mamo-chan! Right before he sent me back here...my feelings are all mixed up...Oh, Mamo-chan, I'm so confused!"  
  
Mamoru held her in his arms, listening to her sobs. What had happened? What had this 'Prince Demando' done to her? Holding Usagi tightly, he vowed to never let her out of his sight again, and that somehow, he would get revenge on the Prince of the Black Moon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prince Demando watched the image before him-a sobbing Serenity, trembling in the arms of the past self of King Endymion. Her lovely eyes were awash with tears... Demando sighed, switching the hologram off. He hated to see her cry, but this was the only way to make her love him. He sat on his throne, putting his head in his hands. She loved Endymion so much...  
  
"Your Highness," came a deep, familiar voice. Demando looked up, slightly irritated. "Wiseman, what do you want?"  
  
"Prince, we are running out of time!" the shadowy figure said. "You must find Small Lady and the Silver Crystal soon; They are essential if you wish for revenge!"  
  
Demando glared at his advisor. "Since when are you commanding me, Wiseman?" The figure quickly apologized. "Forgive me, my prince. I only meant that it would be most wise to do so." Demando nodded, but he sensed a slightly mocking tone in Wiseman's words. He would overlook it, this time.  
  
"Esmeraude should be retrieving Small Lady at this very moment," he answered as he started to leave.  
  
"Let's hope that she succeeds..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter V

In the Hands of Fate  
By: Mask of Twilight  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all of it's characters do not belong to me, but to the wonderful Naoko-sama. I am only borrowing her extravagant cast of super-heroes and villians for this little fic of mine. ^_~   
  
AN: Sorry this took so long. I've been really busy...I hope all of my reviewers haven't left me...*sniff...sigh* But as my dad would say, "No excuses; Just results!" So, if they have deserted me, I suppose it's my own fault. Well, here's chapter 5!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter V  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Encumbered forever by desire and ambition  
There's a hunger still unsatisfied  
Our weary eyes still stray to the horizon  
Though down this road we've been so many times...  
~Pink Floyd  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, now that we've got Sailor Moon back," Minako said with a wink to her friend. "What do we do next?"  
  
Usagi smiled back at her half-heartedly. She sat on a low windowsill that looked out to the devastated garden, not really paying attention to the others. Usagi hadn't spoken much since her ordeal, and wasn't her normal, happy self. The senshi were getting worried, but tried not to show it. They decided it was better to wait until she was ready to tell them what happened, than for them to ask. And according to Mamoru, she hadn't even told him the whole story.  
  
"Well, we should do something!" Makoto said impatiently. "I hate all this waiting around; I wish we could just go and get rid of them all!" Usagi stiffened slightly, but said nothing.   
  
"Yes, but it's not that easy," Ami said matter-of-factly. "We don't even know where the enemy is."  
  
Rei sat down beside Usagi. She had never apologized for her harsh words, but had been slightly softer towards her friend since. She knew she had hurt Usagi's feelings, and in truth, was sorry. "Usagi," she said gently. "Do you know where the Black Moon family is? I mean, you were there, right?"  
  
Usagi looked at her, her eyes holding a slightly odd expression in them. She shook her head, saying, "No, Rei, I don't know where they are...though I wish I did..." This last part was said so quietly that even Rei didn't hear. Rei sighed in exasperation and stood up, just as the palace shook as if something had knocked into it. Rei practically toppled over, but managed to regain her balance just as another blast hit the palace.   
  
"What's going on?!" Minako yelled over the noise.   
  
"I don't know...but we'd better transform!" answered Makoto. They all did so, including Tuxedo Kamen, and rushed out of the palace. Usagi sighed and transformed as well, and after making sure Chibi-usa was in King Endymion's care, followed her friends.  
  
Outside, they were greeted with a less-than-pleasant sight. A hideous youma was thwacking the palace walls with one of its three long tails, causing the palace to shudder every time. The Senshi paused before attacking, allowing Sailor Moon to recite her famous "punish you" speech. But it didn't come; Sailor Moon seemed distracted. The Senshi looked at one another. Sailor Mars shrugged and took over.   
  
"Hey you!" The youma stopped its mad rampages and turned to look at her. "What are you doing, attacking the palace like this?! For your obvious stupidity, I'll punish you! Burning Mandala!!!" Fire arched towards the monster, but it quickly dodged. It laughed, its voice sounding like a strange growl. Using one of its furry, spiked tails, it knocked Mars to the ground. This seemed to wake Sailor Moon out of her trance. She glared at the youma and took out her scepter. "Get it, guys, so I can moon-scepter this creep!"  
  
Jupiter nodded and shouted, "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Lightening shot out of her fingertips and hit the youma full in the face. It screamed and clutched its smoking eyes, blindly thrashing its tails. "Perfect!" Jupiter congratulated herself.  
  
Taking her chance, Sailor Moon raised her scepter and shouted, "Moon Princess Halation!!!" Magenta sparks flew out of the scepter and formed into a point. The "sharp" end impaled the monster, and with one final, agonizing cry, it was destroyed. The senshi breathed a sigh of relief, but too soon. As they attempted to regain their breaths, green lightning struck the ground, each shock sounding like the crack of a whip.   
  
"What's going on?!"  
  
"I thought we killed it!"  
  
Suddenly, Esmeraude appeared in midair; laughing, though not with her usual gusto. "What's wrong, Sailor Senshi? Is it too much for you?" Laughing again, she disappeared, then reappeared at Sailor Moon's side. "You know," she said, amused, "You're not half the woman Demando makes you out to be. In fact, I easily surpass you."   
  
As Esmeraude said those words, Sailor Moon was filled with a fury she had never felt before. A jealousy she knew she shouldn't feel was steadily growing. What was wrong with her?  
  
Esmeraude laughed at Sailor Moon's reaction to her words, and disappeared once again. All was silent. The Senshi slowly relaxed, hoping she was gone, for now. But they all looked towards the palace as a small figure rushed out of the doors.  
  
"Hey! Did you beat it?" Chibi-usa cried. Before the Senshi could answer, Esmeraude reappeared in front of Chibi-usa, and before the child could react, the woman had her in her arms, laughing victoriously.  
  
"Chibi-usa!"   
  
Venus was the first to react. Standing up, she yelled, "Venus love-me chain!" A golden chain flew towards Esmeraude, glancing off her cheek. Though it was a minor wound, it caused her to drop Chibi-usa. Tuxedo Kamen caught the girl just as Esmeraude fired a green bolt of energy at Sailor Venus. Venus dodged as Mars sent a stream of flames towards Esmeraude.   
  
A furious battle followed, and by the end of it, Sailor Mars, Venus, and Mercury were severely hurt, but Esmeraude knelt on the ground, her body trembling with pain and a sense of failure. She had been smitten with numerous attacks, and sported many hideous wounds. She glared at the Senshi, hate filling her emerald eyes. Blood issued from her mouth as she spoke. "How dare you..." Hideous coughing wracked her body as she struggled to speak. "How dare you all defeat me like this?!" The coughing was becoming more violent. "...I'll never...ever...forgive you...for this...Sailor Senshi!"   
  
The Senshi watched the tragic display unfold with minimal interest. They all knew she was dying. Her words were no more than empty threats.   
  
Esmeraude let out a horrible, piteous sob that even the Senshi were heartbroken to hear. "All I wanted was to please him!" she sobbed. "All I wanted was his love..." The Senshi looked on, only guessing at the meaning of Esmeraude's words.  
  
"Demando!!!" The woman cried out the name of her prince; the last distinguishable word ever to issue from her mouth. She was caught up in a fit of coughing and sobbing, blood pooling around her. Her face was extremely pale now; her body was visibly weakening. And with one last fatal breath, Esmeraude slumped to the ground, never to rise again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Chapter VI

In the Hands of Fate  
By Mask of Twilight  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all of it's characters do not belong to me, but to the wonderful Naoko-sama. I am only borrowing her extravagant cast of super-heroes and villians for this little fic of mine. ^_~   
  
AN: Sorry this chapter's so short, but I've been out of town for Thanksgiving, and I figured I'd go on and release what I have for now. Thanks for reading, and PLEASE R/R!!! *loses the little dignity she possesses and drops on her knees to beg*   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter VI  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Encumbered forever by desire and ambition  
There's a hunger still unsatisfied  
Our weary eyes still stray to the horizon  
Though down this road we've been so many times...  
~Pink Floyd  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Demando fell back against the wall, a wave of nausea passing through him. He felt as if a part of his soul had been ripped from him. Clasping his head in his hands, he waited for the horrid feeling to pass. Only one thing could have triggered such a reaction from him. Something horrible had happened to a member of the Black Moon family-something as severe as death.  
  
Demando knew what had happened to Esmeraude, and yet he didn't need to mourn her loss. She had been useful, and occasionally provided him with entertainment, but other than that, she had meant nothing to him. The only problem now was finding a new way to retrieve Small Lady...  
  
Having recovered, Demando regained his balance and continued slowly towards his destination. Small Lady would have to wait; he had much more important things to do. It was now time for the second stage of his plan which, when finally complete, would make Serenity his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Esmeraude's body had disappeared only moments after her passing. Where it had gone, or where the poor woman's spirit was now, the Senshi didn't know. All that remained of her was held in their memories-memories easily forgotten.  
  
Sailor Moon, surprisingly unaffected by Esmeraude's tragic death, put away her moon scepter and hurried to help her wounded friends. "Are you okay?" she asked as she pulled Mercury to her feet.   
  
Mercury nodded. "Yes, I'm alright. How is everyone else?" It turned out that the others were fine. Due to their planets' powers, all of their wounds were already beginning to heal. The whole group trooped wearily back to the palace. Once inside, they resumed their human identities and collapsed readily on the soft couches, exhausted. In mere moments, they were all fast asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
King Endymion stared out one of the many windows of the palace, overlooking the vast empty wasteland of Crystal Tokyo. The land was a mix of dark grays and ruddy browns. The only tangible color was the blood red glow, the orange fire of the setting sun. But instead of the beauty it had once held, the sunset now seemed to spread an eerie glow across the land. Endymion sighed and turned away. Nothing was beautiful any longer...perhaps never again.  
  
The king walked slowly down the hallway, vaguely noticing that his steps made no sound as they hit the marble floor. He had been using this holographic projection for months now, and it was growing wearisome. His mind was active, but he could not readily forget that his body was lying in a coma, half-dead, on a stone platform.   
  
Sighing, Endymion turned the corner and smiled slightly. The Senshi, his daughter, and his past self were all asleep on the sofas and chairs in the lobby of the palace. They all looked so peaceful, though he knew it was only a facade. They had fought fiercely that day, and in battle, they were nothing to be trifled with.   
  
Endymion was about to turn away, but then realized that the picture was not perfect. Not all of the Senshi were sleeping there...Endymion quickly looked around, but Sailor Moon was nowhere to be seen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Chapter VII

In the Hands of Fate  
By Mask of Twilight  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all of it's characters do not belong to me, but to the wonderful Naoko-sama. I am only borrowing her extravagant cast of super-heroes and villians for this little fic of mine. ^_~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter VII  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Encumbered forever by desire and ambition  
There's a hunger still unsatisfied  
Our weary eyes still stray to the horizon  
Though down this road we've been so many times...  
~Pink Floyd  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serenity..."  
  
Usagi opened her eyes, or at least she thought she did. Darkness was all around her, and it seemed as if she were still dreaming. But no, there were the dim outlines of her friends, asleep on the couch. She left Mamoru's arms and stood up, looking around. Yes, she was still in the palace, but everything was different. All color had disappeared, and nothing was left but the faded, gray outlines of the world.  
  
"Serenity..."  
  
Usagi quickly turned her head to where the sound had come from. But it seemed to be coming from all around her, enveloping her. "Who's there...?" she asked softly, timidly. But she knew who it was. The voice was unmistakable, though it sounded eerie in the stillness of the palace, a thousand echoes following it's every word.  
  
"Come to me, Serenity...."  
  
Usagi was suddenly filled with a longing to follow that voice, to find the one it belonged to. His voice was weaving a spell on her, so seductive was it's call. Her body, mind, and soul were yearning to go to him...  
  
Taking timid steps, Usagi moved towards the palace doors, caught up in the spell of her prince. She stretched out her small hand and slowly opened the great doors, letting in the frigid wind from outside. Hesitating, she looked back at her friends, still sleeping. Should she really trust this voice? She knew she shouldn't, but...  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
His voice was louder this time, though still far away, as if it were drifting to her on the wind. It snapped her back to attention, and, no more doubt in her mind, she slipped out the door, softly shutting it behind her.   
  
She was in the gardens, though the world was still shaded gray. She could barely see, but she continued to walk forward, unable to resist his sweet voice, beckoning to her. Images of that night she had spent with him flooded back to her, and all the emotions with them. Except instead of feeling the fear and revulsion she had felt then, Usagi now longed to feel his touch once again, his lips pressed against hers, his tongue inside her mouth...  
  
Usagi heard a soft laugh echo in the air. Did he know what she was thinking? Usagi stopped, unsure of what she was doing. He must have sensed her hesitation, for he spoke again, louder, more insistant than before.   
  
"Serenity! I'm waiting for you...Come!" His voice flooded her mind, the images of past experiences returning, along with new ones, flashing across her vision. These images were dark and provacative, things that she never could have imagined on her own. Only he could have put these pictures in her head. Usagi shuddered, but couldn't help the intense longing her mind and body felt with the thought of their bodies melding together, tangled in silk sheets.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Usagi stepped forward, wanting nothing more than to feel his arms around her. She didn't know how far she walked, or how long it took, but when she stopped, she wasn't sure where she was anymore. The palace was nowhere to be seen, and darkness was everywhere.   
  
"Serenity..." The many echoes faded; there was but one voice now--his voice. Before she could turn around, Usagi felt his strong arms wrap around her shoulders, and his voice whispered in her ear. "Serenity...sweet Serenity, will you come with me?" His voice was deep and beautiful, and perfectly irrisistable. Turning her face towards his, Usagi uttered one quiet, breathless word. "Yes..."  
  
Prince Demando smiled and then kissed her deeply, possessively. His tongue moved swiftly between her teeth, ravaging her mouth. Usagi was surprised, but didn't pull back. She felt his arms encircle her completely, and the next moment, they had left the gray world of Crystal Tokyo. Usagi had left her friends behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mamoru! Mamoru, wake up!"   
  
Mamoru blinked and sat up, still half-asleep. "What is it?" King Endymion was standing in front of him, and he looked quite perturbed about something. Mamoru quickly looked at the sleeping Senshi, making sure they were okay. But something was terribly wrong.   
  
Mamoru looked up at the king, fear in his dark eyes. "Usagi! Where is she?!"  
  
"I was hoping you would know the answer to that," Endymion said. "I came in here to see if all of you were still asleep, and saw that she was missing."  
  
By now, the other Senshi had awoken due to all the noise. They rubbed their eyes sleepily, and several yawns were heard. Chibi-usa, however, remained asleep.   
  
"What's going on...?" Minako asked.  
  
"Where's Usagi?" Rei asked, a slightly worried edge to her voice.   
  
"We don't know," said Mamoru, frowning. "She's gone!"  
  
"Gone! What do you mean?" said Makoto.  
  
"She just disappeared!" cried Mamoru, obviously annoyed with all of the questions. "We have to find her!"  
  
The Senshi nodded, and they all split up to search the palace for their lost friend. King Endymion stayed with Chibi-usa, who, unaware of what was going on, was still sleeping peacefully.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Chapter VIII

In the Hands of Fate  
By Mask of Twilight  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all of it's characters do not belong to me, but to the wonderful Naoko-sama. I am only borrowing her extravagant cast of super-heroes and villians for this little fic of mine. ^_~   
  
AN:   
  
1.) I apologize for the slightly long delay, as well as the short length of this chapter. I have been rather busy, especially with Christmas and all, and baven't had much time to work on this. But I promise, I will have chapter nine out very soon. In fact, I've already started working on it.  
  
2.)Alright, I know all of you Usa/Mamo fans are going to absolutely loathe me for this chapter, but please go easy on me! *cringes in fear as they come at her with torches and pitchforks* Don't worry, there is still hope for Mamoru! (Though I'm not making any promises.) I'm still not positive how this story will end up, but Usagi isn't fully Demando's yet, okay? So please keep reading! And as for you Usa/Dema fans: Enjoy!   
  
3.)Oh, and by the way, everyone: I was tempted to change the rating of this chapter to R and describe things a bit more, but I figured that not everyone likes that sort of thing. However, if the majority of you want me to have certain sections of this story changed to R for explicit scenes, *wink*, I can rewrite those parts of it. So please let me know what you want on that particular issue. Thanks!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter VIII  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Encumbered forever by desire and ambition  
There's a hunger still unsatisfied  
Our weary eyes still stray to the horizon  
Though down this road we've been so many times...  
~Pink Floyd  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi opened her eyes as she felt Demando's lips leave hers, as his hands left her body. She looked around, quickly realizing where she was. It was the same room she had woken up in when she was first brought here.  
  
"I thought I'd bring you somewhere familiar," Demando said softly. "though I would rather take you to my chambers..."  
  
Usagi shivered inwardly, that simple statement sending a thrill through her young body. She looked up at him, into his crystal violet eyes, and wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his arms. But something held her back. She shouldn't be feeling this way. Her heart ached as if it were being torn in two. What would her friends think? ...And what about Mamoru?  
  
Demando frowned slightly. He must have noticed her hesitation.  
"Serenity," he said, brushing her face with the tips of his fingers. "What's wrong, love? Why does a frown mar your beautiful face?" He said this lovingly, his eyes full of concern.  
  
Usagi looked up at him. Tears shimmered in her crystal eyes. "Why am I here?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.   
  
Demando lifted her face up to his. "You're here," he whispered, "because I love you."  
  
Usagi closed her eyes. Those words filled her with a happiness she had never felt before, not even when Mamoru had spoken the exact same words. Demando took this opportunity to kiss her deeply, and she didn't pull away, not even when he began to slowly slip her clothes away from her body. She couldn't help but know, in the back of her mind, that this wasn't right, but by now her senses had overcome her mind, and she gave in to Demando's seductive charm, yet sincere love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She's not anywhere in the palace! We searched high and low for her," Minako said despairingly as she and Makoto joined up with the others.   
  
"We couldn't find her either," said Ami. "She seems to have disappeared!"  
  
It certainly seemed that way. The Senshi had been searching the palace for over two hours, and there was still no sign of Usagi. Mamoru wouldn't give up though. He was outside of the palace, looking for any clues leading to where she might have gone.  
  
Rei sighed and sat down on the couch beside the sleeping Chibi-usa. "I don't understand," she spoke softly. "Where would she go?"  
  
No one answered. They all dreaded the possibility that their friend might be hurt, or had been taken by the enemy. They all suspected that Prince Demando was the culprit, but none would say so aloud. They didn't want to dash the hopes of their fellow Senshi.  
  
The door opened and they all looked up to see Mamoru enter the palace, the worried expression that they all shared upon his face.  
  
"Did you find anything?" asked King Endymion immediately, though he didn't expect a positive answer.  
  
But, to their surprise, Mamoru nodded. "There were footprints leading away from the palace; they looked to be Usagi's." Hope gleamed in the Senshi's eyes at his words, but it was soon destroyed as he continued to speak. "I followed them as best I could, and it seemed they would lead me to Usagi. But suddenly, about a mile out from the palace, they just stopped."  
  
"What do you mean, 'just stopped'?" asked Rei, annoyed with Mamoru's lack of explanation.  
  
"I mean they just stopped! It was in the middle of a large crater, probably the site of a Black Moon attack. There were no buildings around, or anything else she could have hidden behind, so..." His voice trailed off, not wanting to say the words everyone knew had to be true.  
  
"...So the enemy must have either taken her, or destroyed her."  
  
The Senshi looked up in surprise to see the one who had spoken those words. It was Sailor Pluto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Chapter IX

In the Hands of Fate  
By Mask of Twilight  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all of it's characters do not belong to me, but to the wonderful Naoko-sama. I am only borrowing her extravagant cast of super-heroes and villians for this little fic of mine. ^_~   
  
AN: I am well aware of the fact that I changed the last little bit of chapter 8. The reason for that change is that I didn't mean to put the last little bit in chapter 8. As you can see, the beginning of chapter 9 is the same as the edited bit in chapter 8. So, I am sorry for the inconvenience...here's chapter 9!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter IX  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Encumbered forever by desire and ambition  
There's a hunger still unsatisfied  
Our weary eyes still stray to the horizon  
Though down this road we've been so many times...  
~Pink Floyd  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sailor Pluto! What are you doing here?" asked Minako.  
  
"I thought you couldn't leave the Fourth Dimension," Ami pointed out.  
  
Pluto smiled sadly. "No Ami, I can't, but as you can see, I am still there." The Senshi looked harder at the woman and realized that she was actually a holographic projection like unto King Endymion's. She must be projecting it from where her real body was in the Fourth Dimension.  
  
"Pluto, you said that the enemy had either taken Sailor Moon, or...or destroyed her," Mamoru said, with some effort. "Do you know what happened to her? Please tell us!" Tears shimmered in his blue eyes, silently praying that his love was still alive...  
  
Pluto smiled sympathetically. "I wouldn't bother coming here if I didn't." Her smile disappeared as she walked over to the sleeping Chibi-usa, as she stroked the little one's pink locks. Looking back up at the others, she began to speak, her voice and expression grave. "No, Sailor Moon is not dead, but do not let that comfort you. She has been taken and seduced by the White Prince of Nemesis."  
  
"Seduced?" said Makoto, narrowing her eyes.  
  
Sailor Pluto nodded, then looked directly into Mamoru's eyes. "She willingly went into his arms."   
  
Mamoru sank to his knees. Was this true, all that he was hearing? Usa-ko would never...But then he remembered the look in her eyes when she had returned to them, after she had been kidnapped by Demando before. He recalled her confusion and fear, which had then turned to something else...  
  
"Willingly?!" cried Minako. "What do you mean? Why would she-Wait! I know! She must be under a spell!"  
  
The others rolled their eyes at their slightly airheaded friend. "This isn't a fairy-tale, Mina-chan!" Rei said, annoyed.  
  
"Actually, Minako seems to be on the right track," said Pluto.  
  
"See?" Minako said, nodding her head knowingly. "You should listen to me more!"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure what happened, but Demando does seem to have some sort of unnatural influence over Sailor Moon," Pluto explained.   
  
"Influence?" Mamoru echoed. "You mean, like brainwashing?"  
  
Pluto shook her head. "I don't know. But the issue at present is not how he did it, but that he succeeded at all." She sighed. "And I'm afraid much more than simply Sailor Moon's fate is at stake." She glanced at Chibi-usa.  
  
King Endymion followed her gaze. "Chibi-usa..." he whispered. He now realized the horror, to its fullest, of all that had happened. Slowly the others began to understand.  
  
"Oh my god..." whispered Rei. Suddenly, she leapt forward towards the little girl. "Chibi-usa?!" she cried, shaking her young form. The others watched anxiously, but the child didn't wake.  
  
"What's wrong with her?!" exclaimed Mamoru. But he knew the answer. In the future, Usagi and Mamoru would create Chibi-usa out of their love for each other. But now that future had been altered, thus...Chibi-usa could no longer exist.  
  
"She's not gone yet," said Pluto. "But I'm afraid she'll never wake again unless we can somehow get Sailor Moon back. Otherwise, the life will drain out of her, and her body will fade."  
  
"No..." Ami said softly.  
  
"Well, then, what do we do?" said Makoto. "I say we figure out a way to save Usagi and go for it!"  
  
"But how?" asked Minako. "We don't even know where she is."  
  
"No, but I do," said Pluto. "Demando has taken her to the planet Nemesis. The Black Moon has a small palace located there, and that is where all of their attacks have originated."  
  
"Nemesis...But how will we ever get there?" asked Minako.  
  
"You have the power. I will take Sailor Moon's place in order to use Sailor Teleport," said Sailor Pluto. "Perhaps we will have enough energy to transport Mamoru as well. I believe he will be needed, if you are to rescue Sailor Moon."  
  
The Senshi nodded, and began to transform.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saffiru scowled at the door that separated himself from his brother. Demando had been hidden inside that room all morning, doing who knows what. It was a room that branched off of the prince's quarters, and was primarily used as a "guest room", or, more correctly, a prison cell for the more wealthy prisoners. Currently, to Saffiru's knowlegde, the room was empty of any guest, but perhaps that wasn't so...  
  
Normally, Saffiru would never be so bold as to disturb his brother, but now, for some reason, he felt the need to. As of late, Prince Demando's thoughts had been elsewhere, when they should be focused on the plan for revenge above all else. The Wiseman had noticed, and become angry. At first, Saffiru had thought his brother's advisor was simply over-reacting, but now...  
  
Saffiru raised his white-gloved hand and knocked softly on the dark wooden door. It was made of dethwood, a particularly dense form of wood, which came from one of the only species of trees on Nemesis, and so his knock hardly made a sound. Knocking louder, Saffiru heard no answer at first. But then, after a moment, the door opened slightly, and Prince Demando appeared in the small opening. Saffiru couldn't help but notice that his brother's shirt was off, and that the button and zipper on his pants were loose.   
  
Clearing his throat, Saffiru looked his brother in the eye and spoke. "I'm sorry to disturb you, My Prince..." His voice trailed off. He was unsure of what to say, and he thought he heard a sound coming from the room beyond. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'better not to ask questions.'  
  
Demando raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Saffiru? What is it?"  
  
Saffiru sighed. "Brother, you haven't had your mind on the mission lately! Where do you go all the time? You're never here, and when you are, you hide in your chambers! Where is your pride?! You let Esmeraude fall, and gave no thought to her demise!" He looked pleadingly into Demando's crystal violet eyes. "What happened to the brother and leader I once knew? Have you given up?" he asked softly.  
  
Demando stood silently throughout this tirade of words, frowning at his younger brother. It was rare that Saffiru expressed his feelings in such a violent and emotional manner. After a moment, Demando spoke, his words so soft and full of emotion that Saffiru could barely catch them.  
  
"No, Saffiru, I have not given up," he sighed. "Do you want to know what I've been doing all this time?  
" He stepped back, opening the door wider. Saffiru peered into the room beyond, curious to know what his brother was talking about. As he did, his eyes grew wide. There, lying naked amidst a tangle of crimson sheets, was Sailor Moon. She was fast asleep, her hair loose around her face, her eyelids quivering slightly, as if she were in the midst of a bad dream.   
  
Saffiru looked quickly at his brother. "Demando..." he whispered.  
  
Demando's eyes never left Saffiru's as he spoke, his voice trembling, as if he might weep. Saffiru had never seen his brother in such a state; it frightened him. "I love her, Saffiru," Demando said softly. "I love her as I've never loved anyone before; more even than I love you." His gaze rested on the sleeping girl, then he leaned against the door frame, his face resting in one hand. "I heard her speaking in her sleep," he said, his voice slightly muffled by his hand. "She spoke the past name of Endymion." He looked at Saffiru mournfully. "She doesn't love me, Saffiru...yet, look what I've done to her..."  
  
Saffiru looked at his brother sympathetically. He had never been in love, and so felt that it was impossible for him to comfort Demando. He could find no words to help the situation.  
  
The prince looked down at his brother and placed his hands firmly on the smaller man's shoulders. Looking Saffiru directly in the eye, he spoke, "You've always been full of words, Saffiru. Tell me what to do. Have I made a mistake?"  
  
Saffiru hesitated. In truth, Saffiru thought that falling in love with the Queen of Earth was folly to begin with, let alone all of the steps Demando took to capture her. But as he looked at his older brother, he knew that if he spoke his thoughts, Demando's heart would shatter. And in doing so, all of his drive to remake history, to create a better world for the future, would be lost.  
  
Saffiru shook his head. "No, My Prince, you have made no mistake. You love her Demando, I can see it your eyes." He looked at the sleeping girl, silently wishing none of this had happened. But to comfort his brother, he continued, "And in time, she will come to love you as well."  
  
Demando's gaze followed his brother's to look at his love. She was so beautiful, lying there... "I believe you are right, Saffiru."  
  
Saffiru watched as Demando's eyes changed from wistful to determined. Saffiru bowed to his prince, and, his objective complete, took his leave.  
  
Demando strode over to his sleeping angel, and sat beside her on the bed. He stroked her hair lovingly, then kissed her forehead lightly. Saffiru was right...She would love him, eventually. How could she not, when he loved her more than life itself?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. Chapter X

In the Hands of Fate  
By Mask of Twilight  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all of it's characters do not belong to me, but to the wonderful Naoko-sama. I am only borrowing her extravagant cast of super-heroes and villians for this little fic of mine. ^_~   
  
A.N. Once again, I apologize for the long wait. School is driving me absolutely mad.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter X  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Encumbered forever by desire and ambition  
There's a hunger still unsatisfied  
Our weary eyes still stray to the horizon  
Though down this road we've been so many times...  
~Pink Floyd  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi's eyelids fluttered open. She had been dreaming...rose petals, diamonds, everything bathed in pale moonlight...  
  
...And a familiar voice, a despairing voice, calling her name...  
  
Usagi shook her head and stretched. Just another dream.   
  
But something had happened last night. Something that wasn't just a dream... The young woman closed her eyes; images--no, memories--flashing across her mind. Warm breath, smooth skin, sweet scents...and his beautiful face. Usagi sighed and smiled softly. It had been amazing...  
  
But she couldn't stop the warning beat of her heart; the silent voice inside her mind, crying out with guilt. She couldn't stop the faces of her friends from flooding her mind; couldn't stop Mamoru's voice from invading her ears...'Why...?'  
  
A single tear slid down Usagi's cheek, but she hastily wiped it away. She wouldn't think about her friends now. She couldn't bear to.  
  
Looking around, Usagi saw a simple dark crimson gown resting on a chair beside the bed. Rising, she held it up admiringly. It was obviously there for her use, and, seeing as she couldn't leave the room in her present state, she tried it on. Standing before the ornate mirror, she saw that it fit perfectly, and was extremely comfortable.  
  
Usagi brushed her fingers through her long, golden hair, but instead of putting it into her usual odangos, she left it loose. Ceasing her movements, she gazed at her reflection. She seemed different, somehow. She didn't look quite like herself. Usagi's thoughts drifted. What had happened last night? Why did she give in? ...Was she in love, or was Demando simply toying with her mind?   
  
In a confusing way, it seemed to be both.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's so cold here," whispered Sailor Venus, shivering slightly. The Senshi had reached the planet Nemesis, and Tuxedo Kamen with them. Sailor Pluto had lent her powers to the Senshi, but, unable to leave the Fourth Dimension, and, being practically useless in battle as a hologram, she had stayed behind.  
  
Stepping forward from the group, Sailor Mars gazed at the barren landscape before her. It seemed as if she had stepped into a world of continuous night. All was dark and bleak, not a living thing was to be seen. The air was as still and cold as death itself, and seemed to oppress them. The Senshi all felt as if they should whisper, lest they should shatter the deadly silence.  
  
"Look!" Sailor Jupiter cried softly, pointing to a dark shadow that seemed to rise up out of the very land itself, a fortress of immense proportions. Like the rock of the planet, it was made out of some sort of dark crystal, full of jagged edges and smooth shining facades. "That must be where Sailor Moon is!"  
  
Without a word, Mercury whipped out her hand-held computer and started typing furiously. The sharp clack of the keys sounded louder than usual, and Mercury winced when her computer beeped noisily, indicating that it had finished its task. After looking at the data, Mercury snapped the case shut with a grim, yet resolute look on her face. "I've found a way in," she stated, with only a hint of doubt in her voice.  
  
The Senshi waited for their friend to continue. They were surprised at the speed with which Mercury had worked, and at the hardened, determined expression which was rarely seen on the usually gentle girl's face. After a moment, Mercury pointed to the left side of the castle and spoke. "There is a passage on the lower levels which I think will take us into the fortress. It's small, so hopefully it will be less guarded than the other doors. Of course, there's no guarantee..." Her voice trailed off doubtfully.   
  
"If that's the best way in, we'll take it," said Sailor Venus.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen nodded in agreement, "I'll do anything to save her." The others agreed and started to walk towards the castle, which loomed ominously before them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deep in thought, The Wiseman, advisor to Prince Demando, sat shrouded in darkness. Silence surrounded him, so dense   
that the smallest sound would have shattered any listener's eardrums. Darkness surrounded him, so consuming that any other being would be driven mad because of it. But darker still were the black thoughts of the cloaked man in his meditative state; thoughts of destruction and power and nothing else.  
  
For a long while he sat, unmoving, plotting his next move concerning the Royal Family of the Black Moon. They were not doing as he wished. The Ginzuishou remained with the child, beyond his grasp. Without that stone he could do nothing but sit and watch, the mere advisor to the Prince. But now Esmeraude had failed and fallen, and Prince Demando was making no move to retrieve the crystal himself. Saffiru was useless in this endeavor, for he only did what his brother desired, and did not trust the Wiseman.  
  
The Wiseman took out his crystal globe, seemingly out of thin air. He gazed into it, willing the globe to show him the Crystal Palace. Expecting to see the past selves of the Sailor Senshi guarding it, he was surprised to see that they were no longer there. And, to his dismay, the daughter of Queen Serenity was gone as well. No...she was still there, he could sense her energy, and the energy of the Ginzuishou. But both were faded, not nearly as strong as they normally were. In fact, they were so faint that he would hardly know they were there had he not been searching for them.  
  
Frantically, the Wiseman sought out the reason for this decline in energy. The Ginzuishou was his only way of securing the power to destroy Earth and all the surrounding planets, and perhaps even more than that. It was the only way he could thrive, gaining power from the void that would take the galaxy's place once his task was complete.  
  
Scanning the destroyed city of Crystal Tokyo, the globe showed Wiseman nothing that could explain this turn of events. Then, realizing the idiots of the Black Moon family could have done something, the Wiseman searched the Palace of Nemesis, his gleaming eyes intently watching the images in the crystal globe.   
  
Suddenly, he willed the globe to stop, one image filling the orb. The Prince of the Black Moon was sitting on one arm of his throne, his arm wrapped around a young woman who stood by him. The Wiseman peered closer, realizing who the woman was. She was none other than the past self of Queen Serenity, mother of the brat who held the Silver Crystal.   
  
The Wiseman forced the orb to go dark and made it disappear. So this was the answer to the riddle. And Prince Demando was the fool behind it all. 


End file.
